They forgave you, not me
by spoby equals awesomeness
Summary: Spencer has forgiven Toby for being on the A-team. She knows that he was protecting her. But what does Jason have to say about this? He is not too happy to hear that the man who caused his sister misery was forgiven so easily.


A/N: This is going to be mostly Jason and Toby, but there will be some Spoby near the end. In this one, it will be a little bit inaccurate to the show because I don't think that Jason and Spencer were so close and Jason was never there to comfort Spencer when she found out Toby was "A" and all the drama after that. In this one-shot, Jason was there for her.

P.S, this takes place in the time of the fourth season

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars

Jason (P.O.V)

I am sitting in my living room, waiting for Toby. When I heard that he was back together with Spencer, I was confused. Spencer told me he was dead. But that isn't the worst part. I went to her house to visit her one time because I knew nobody was home, to find her crying her eyes out.

*Flashback*

_I am on my way to visit Spencer. No one is home so she is probably bored. When I walk in, I hear heart-wrenching sobs, coming from her room. I walk up the stairs, and when I see her, I immediately rush to her side. _

"_Spencer, what's wrong?" I ask. We weren't that close, but she is my sister and I can't stand to see her in pain._

"_Toby." She replies. Did he dump her? Cheat on her? He wouldn't do that, would he?_

"_He is A." She continues. That bastard! _

"_Where is he?" I ask. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Maybe there is more to the story. Maybe he is doing it for good reasons."_

"_If that were true, he wouldn't let me bawl my eyes outside of his loft for hours." I can't believe that son of a bitch. I knew "A" was twisted, but I didn't think they could string someone along for a year, make them believe they were in love, and then completely crush them like that. I have never seen her this hurt._

"_I loved him! I thought he loved me!" She says. Okay, if Toby didn't cross then by making her think he loves her, then he definitely did now. _

_I just hold her as she continues to cry. I can only think of one thing, Toby will pay for this._

*end of flashback*

Now I hear he is back and Spencer took him back. I will not let him hurt her again. She had to go to a mental hospital because of this jerk.

My doorbell rings and I answer the door. I am now looking at Toby Cavanaugh.

Toby (P.O.V)

Jason invites me to his house. I am pretty sure I know what he will say. I know he probably hates me after what I did to Spencer. He doesn't know the full story about why I did it, but he probably is mad regardless.

I ring the doorbell and it takes barely five seconds before he answers the door.

"Cavanaugh. Come inside." He says in a cold manor.

I walk inside, prepared to get hit or something. He motions for me to sit so I take a seat on the couch and he sits across from me.

"Toby, I know you are A." He tells me. Spencer must have told him. He doesn't know that I'm not A anymore.

"Jason, I am not A anymore." I explain.

"Well, Spencer didn't think you were in the first place and look how she ended up."

"Jason, I"

"No, before you talk you have to listen to me." He interrupts.

"After she found out, she was a wreck. However, she was gracious enough to give you a chance to explain yourself. She spent hours crying outside your loft, begging you to answer the door. But you never did. She cried herself to sleep at night. She kept trying to hurt herself. I know that we weren't the closest siblings in the world, but it still hurt to see her in that state. You are lucky she took you back. If I were her, it would take a lot more than a simple apology or explanation."

I paused for a moment, taking in what he just said.

"Did she tell you everything?" I ask.

"Yes, she did. Except for the part where you made a reappearance in her life."

I feel awful. I know that what I did was to protect her, but I ended up hurting her instead. I was hoping to take down the A-team. I was worried for Spencer. She was still jumping every single time her phone rings. I just love her so much I couldn't just stand by and do nothing.

"I was trying to protect her. I couldn't stand the fact that I knew something was wrong. Then we got into an argument about her keeping secrets from me. Well, it was mostly me talking and her trying to come up with excuses. I knew she wouldn't tell me anything, so I decided to find out for myself. I left for a while and during that time Mona recruited me. I took the job, hoping to take down the A-team."

I was expecting him to yell at me, or not believe me.

"Toby, you are an idiot."

"What?"

"I said, you are an idiot. The least you could have done is explain to her. Tell her before she found out for herself."

"I know. I wish I did. I just didn't think it would be safe."

"What did you find out while on the A-team?"

"I found out there is someone on named redcoat who is in charge."

"Dude, everybody already knew that!"

"I tried my best."

"I'm sorry, but now you are really starting to piss me off. First you do something completely stupid by joining the psychopaths that have been terrorizing my sister and not to mention your girlfriend! Then, you let her find out for herself, and let her grieve for weeks before telling her your reasons. However, the worst part is that from what you said, nothing useful came out from you doing this!"

"I saved Spencer when she got locked in her steam shower. I texted Aria to save her."

"Are you or are you not the one who locked her in in the first place?"

"I also called Emily to keep her from getting hurt by Lyndon James."

"That's it? Just admit it; it was really dumb of you. However, at least you cared about her enough to do that."

"I really do love her."

"I know you do. But remember that you also hurt her."

"I know. I won't forgive myself. Even if she has."

"Just, don't hurt her again, okay?"

"I won't."

Jason (P.O.V)

I guess Toby isn't as bad as I thought. I could see in his eyes that he truly loves Spencer and is sorry he hurt her. But it just bothers me that he joined the A-team, and he didn't really find anything out that was useful.

"Listen, I know you were trying to protect her. Just please, don't hurt her again. If you are just tell her now. If this is just another one of the A-team's games, then just stop. For years, these girls have been terrorized, and I don't think they did anything that bad to deserve it."

"I should get going. I really am sorry."

"Tell that to Spencer. I am just glad that she is okay now. By the way, if you ever hurt her again, I WILL hunt you down and kick your ass."

Then I open the door and he leaves.

Spencer (P.O.V)

I am doing my homework, and I am so bored! Maybe I can call Toby to see if he can come over now. He told me he had to go somewhere earlier, but didn't tell me where he was going. I hate it when he keeps secrets, especially after all that has happened.

I am startled when I hear a rustling in the bushes on the side of my house. I stare at the door for a while until a head pops up at the window. Toby. What is with him and making creepy appearances?

"You scared me." I say as he enters the house. I wouldn't tell him this, but the past minute reminded me of the night I found him in my kitchen.

"Hi, Spencer. Sorry. We need to talk."

"Why?"

We sit down on the couch, next to each other. He turns to face me and looks me in eyes while holding my hands.

"I need you to tell me something." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you really forgive me?"

"About wha- oh, that."

"Well? Do you?"

"Of course I do. We already were past that. You explained yourself, and I believed you."

"Well, I went to see Jason. He told me about everything you went through. I just want to make sure you aren't still upset."

"Toby, listen. I love you. Sure, I was angry and depressed when you left. But, you fixed that. You came back and reassured me that you weren't playing with my emotions the entire time. I know that you were trying to protect me." His face begins to light up a bit. I wish he wouldn't feel so guilty about this. The truth is, I got over it.

"Spencer, I love you so much. I still can't believe how lucky I am. Not because I have you, but because I managed to keep you, even after all that I put you through."

I don't say anything. Instead, I give him a kiss.

"Toby, you need to stop worrying about it. What made you bring it up all of a sudden anyway?" I ask, after we pull away.

"Well Jason invited me over and we talked about it. It would be an understatement to say that he doesn't like me very much."

**4 hours later**

Toby has to leave and get back to work.

"I love you so much." He says as we walk to the door, hand in hand.

"I love you, too." I say. He gives me a peck on the cheek and leaves.

Right when I see that he is out of sight I walk over to Jason's house.

I ring the doorbell and when he answers, I immediately give him a hug.

"Thank you so much."

"For what?" he asks.

"For everything. You were there for me when Toby couldn't, and even though it was unnecessary, you stood up for me."

"That is what siblings are for." He replies.

**THE END**

**A/N:** Sorry if this was corny. Basically, when Jason talked to Toby, that was what I was thinking. Also, sorry if it was poorly written. This is just an idea I had.

Please review and tell me what you think! P.S- this was a one-shot.


End file.
